Nina's Secret Life
by I.live.in.my.own.fantasy.world
Summary: You all know that Nina's from America but who were her friends, what was she like and most importantally who are the Bratz?
1. The Bratz

Disclaimer - I do not own the Bratz franchise and I am just doing this for my own enjoyment.

I really hope I didn't offend anyone with my descriptions of the girls I really struggled with it. Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was a friday afternoon after school and Nina was sitting on the couch. She missed her American friends though she didn't say a lot about them in the house. The last time they has spoken was last week and she was desperate to talk to them she has s much to tell them. The prom, Fabian, the "Chosen One", everything. Yes she had told the everything to do with the House of Anubis, they were her best friends how could she not tell them.

" Hey Nina there are some people at the door for you " Trudy called up the stairs " they said they are the Bratz "

Nina flew down the stairs and in to arms of her friends. They had crashed to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming" she shrieked.

"Yasmin calm down. We just wanted to see if you were alright after the " _thing ". _That was Jade.

Sasha was horrified. "What has happened to your passion for fashion". Nina (Yasmin) was wearing a striped sweater with worn out jeans and some old trainers of hers.

" Sasha" Cloe warned trying to stop Sasha from hurting Yasmin's feelings.

"It's ok. I just wanted to forget the whole movie thing so I changed my look, but I miss my old clothes that showed my identity and how I was feeling , Do you think Bubbie will send me my clothes if I asked her".

While they were talking, the rest of the Anubis house had come into the hall to see what was making all the noise

"Erm, Nina why are these people calling you Yasmin" Fabian was confused, the girl he has feelings for for months and could possibly love was hanging out with some strange girls he didn't know and was calling herself Yasmin.

"Yas, you have great taste in boys. First Dylan and now him" Sasha butted in, strutting closer to Fabian to check him out.

Yasmin was horrified "Sasha" she whispered pulling her back and away from Fabian.

"Hi, we are Yasmin's friends. I'm Cloe. that Jade and that's Sasha".

The blonde girl was speaking, she has a denim look, a 'girl next door ... all around American' vibe, but with more pink. She was pointing to a Chinese descent looking girl who wore a lot of black and purple and had colourful streaks in her hair and a African-American descended that rocked the cheetah print and high- heeled shoes.

"Who are you talking about. That's Nina, and whose Dylan".Amber was confused.

Nina was blushing. "Well, when I moved here I wanted a fresh start so I used my middle name which is Nina. My real name is Yasmin. These are my friends from America, who didn't tell me that they were coming" the last part was directed at the Bratz with a glare but you could tell they didn't care.

"Come on girl, we were missing you and you was missing us so we decided to come and surprise you" Jade resigned

"And look what we brought" Cloe reached into her bag and pulled out pink DVD case.

Nina backed away from the DVD as if it was poisonous. "No, No, No, No, I came here to forget about it"

The house was looking confused. What was Nina afraid of? It looked like to be just a movie, even though it was a little girly looking for the boys.

"Well, when Yasmin was in America we made a reality movie about us and they followed us about for a year. I was a really bid hit but Yasmin got freaked out by the fame and came here"

"Cloe" Yasmin begged. She didn't want anyone to find out about it.

"We brought it here to see if you guys would want to watch it with us but if Yasmin doesn't want to"

Yasmin was backing up, she knew what Sasha was doing she was trying to guilt her into watching it.

A strong pair of arms circle her waist and picked her up. "Oh we will be watching it won't we _Yasmin_"

It was Jerome, they were all smirking even if some of them was confused


	2. The movie

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When you got past the shock, the gang from Anubis were surprised at Yasmin's choice of friends. They were all beautiful but that wasn't it.

Sasha is really glamorous. She is all animal prints and boots and the colours were gold and brown, She was wearing a pair of cream shorties, cheetah boots and a gold top and her hair was down with a chunky gold necklace with classy fake diamonds.

Jade is the fashionista of them all. She was all black, blue and purple really dark colours with blue highlights in her hair. She was wearing a short tartan dress with fishnet stockings and black boots.

You could tell that Cloe was the sporty one with all of the demin and trainers. Her colours were the pink and light blue because she had really light skin colour and it went great with her hair. She was wearing a denim jacket that looked like it had been customised because of all the bits of material stuck to it a pink crop top and some jeans that also looked like they had been customised with the ribbons, sparkles and gems stuck at the bottom and her hair was in a high pony tail it had pink streaks in it.

Yasmin had gone to get changed. When she came down stairs all of the jaws dropped. Fabian and Jerome was shocked and so was Alfie. Mick wasn't really paying attention but you could tell he was impressed. Patricia and Amber looked jealous at Yasmin because of her shoes, hair and clothes, Mara was happy because you could tell that Yasmin was the most comfortable in her outfit of her old life.

Yasmin was wearing a dark green velvet waistcoat and a light green vest top on underneath. She had a long brown bohemien looking skirt on and some shoes to die for and a love heart necklace and she had put turquoise highlights in her hair.

"If I am going to be watching my own personal hell, then I had better be comfortable" she explained.

They all headed into the lounge and Cloe popped the DVD into the player and turned the TV on.

"For a fair warning, I will be a bit different in this so don't acted shocked ".

They skipped the trailers for the other movies and pressed play.


	3. Watching the movie Part 1

**Watching the movie Part one**

(AN: I'm sorry that it took so long but I was working on another story *Please sing for me* but I'm here now)

The movie started and some music came on,

"Oh, I like this" said Amber nodding her head along to the music.

The others laughed at her and their attention soon went back to the movie.

**The screen changed and it showed Yasmin with a eye-mask on.**

"Like the eye-mask Nina" joked Jerome.

"Shut up" Yasmin was blushing.

Amber was looking confused and when Yasmin noticed this she paused the movie.

"What's wrong Amber" Yasmin was concerned that it was something serious.

"What do I call you. Do I call you Nina or Yasmin". Amber raised some very important questions that lest the Anubis kids shocked but then they shrugged it off when they realised that Amber could be smart when she wanted to and in her own way.

"Oh, well you can call me what you feel natural calling me". Yasmin rationalised when she realised that the Bratz group was used to calling her Yasmin when the Anubis gang was used to calling her Nina

**Her alarm went off, she smiled and got up.**

"You set two alarms and what are you smiling about?" the Anubis gang asked.

"I was excited. It was the first day off high school".

"you were excited for high school" the others were shocked.

"We all were".

**It showed the others bedrooms. Jade's was not like her dress sense. Cloe's was bright and colourful and she fell off the bed.**

Cloe blushed.

"I'm clumsy"

"We know" chorus the Bratz.

**Sasha's bedroom was very gold.**

**The girls all turned on their computers to talk to each other.**

**"Okay Chicas. Ready"**

"You speak Spanish".

"My whole family is spanish" explained Yasmin.

**They all opened their closets.**

"I want your closet" whined Amber to Sasha.

"Your Parents are divorced" Sasha nodded. "So are mine" exclaimed Alfie

(AN: I don't know if they are, I just wanted to write that.)

"Wait, what do you mean, Plaid skirt, lame sweater".

"My parents didn't know about my fashion sense" said Jade.

"But they do now" questioned Mara.

"Yeah, they found out a while ago".

**They watched as Jade pulled on a pair of ugly shoes and the back of her closet opened in to another room.**

They were stunned. "Did you build that?" asked Mick to Jade.

"Yup, she's like super duper smart" said Yasmin answering for Jade.

The Anubis gang didn't argue.

**"Shoes to die for".**

"Wait. wait, what dies it mean "Shoes to die for"?" questioned Patricia.

"I am a shoe-ahloic, I Love shoes".

**The girls all said goodbye in different languages.**

**At Yasmin's house their was a boy who was hogging the bathroom doing his hair.**

"That is my brother lady's and gentlemen".

**They all watched as Yasmin messed up his hair and then ran down the stairs**.

"Who's Bubbie".

"Oh, that's my auntie. You all know how my parents dies when I was five in car accident. I went to live with my auntie and her family, which is pretty big" explained Yasmin to the Anubis gang.

They all watched as they got told off but Bubbie and laughed when she told Manny to fix his hair.

"How long did he spend on his hair".

"About half an hour" which made tham laugh even louder.

"See Yasmin this isn't so bad". reasoned Fabian.

"Wait till later"

And with that they all went back to watching the movie.


	4. Watching the movie part 2

Sorry that it took such a long time. My old laptop died on me (rest in peace old friend) and it took my parents ages to get me a new one and even that doesn't have a good word document so I am stuck using the families old one that is terrible.

Usual thing, even though I haven't done it yet, the disclaimer.

I do not own Bratz: The movie or House of Anubis

* * *

><p>Watching the movie part 2<p>

**They all watched as Yasmin impressed her Bubbi with some chocolate in return for shoes, Sasha help her dad with breakfast and sort out her feuding parents and Jade get embarrassed when her mom and dad were taking pictures on her first day in front of the school.**

"Your school seems a lot different and we have only seen the outside of it" Fabian was confused, Nina or Yasmin seemed exactly the same in the movie as she was now but this seemed to be taken some time ago for her to come all the way over here.

"I can't believe you got changed like that" Amber shrieked.

"It's normal for us, plus we huddle really closely so no one sees Jade as she changes" The Bratz exchange looks.

"We could show you if you want" Jade offered.

"Just let me go get a change of clothes and we'll do it outside".

Yasmin was worried that since she had been away from the group for so long that, she would move and people would see Jade.

They all paused the movie and went outside to wait for Jade.

She caught up with them a minute later.

The Bratz all huddled and jade got down. All you could see was clothes flying up to the Bratz faces but they seemed used to it as they carried on talking. As one, they all parted and Jade stood up.

The Anubis Gang was amazed she had completely changed but you couldn't see any of it.

The Bratz noticed the looks on their faces. "We had a lot of practice over the years we've known each other as my parents didn't know and I didn't want to disappoint them" Jade explains.

"Obviously they know now but it is still good fun to do that. Especially at school".

**They watched as they entered the school and from what seemed to be from Meredith's point of view as they walked right by the check in. The girls looked completely at ease talking to each other and it was obvious that the boys at their school appreciated their looks if the checking out was to be judged by. And Yasmin was right, the courtyard seem creepily organised.**

**The girl's all separated. Chloe to Soccer (football to the Anubis gang), Jade to science and Sasha to ****cheer leading**_._

"Yasmin, why didn't you try out for anything" Patricia asked curious as she saw Yasmin almost walk in to the choir room but didn't and knock over a cute but deaf guy.

"I had really bad stage fright but towards the end of the movie, I had to overcome it and I did but at the beginning I couldn't sing in public" Yasmin explained.

"Yeah but why haven't you auditioned for the choir here"

"I wanted to get away from all of the chaos and a big part of it was singing"

**They watched as they all got called over to the different clubs that they had signed up for a left Yasmin all alone. It was confusing to see them fight over the webcam. They were especially confused when it showed up 2 years later on the screen but Yasmin looked exactly the same as she was in Anubis House.**

Yasmin sighed as they all looked at her expectantly but confused.

"You see I was fourteen when I first stared high school and then I was sixteen and after that I moved here so I am still sixteen"

"Ok, did you follow any of that" Jerome and Archie asked together then signed and said "Phew. Not just me".

"Can we take a break now" Yasmin pleaded.

"There's only so much that I can take"


End file.
